This proposal outlines the development of new chemical methods for alkyl-alkyl cross- coupling reactions to form carbon-carbon bonds. The objectives of this project are to generate new strategies for stereospecific cross-coupling reactions, where the stereochemical information from the electrophilic reaction partner is translated to the newly formed stereogenic center of the product. These methods will be utilized in the synthesis of di- and triarylmethane analogs of anticancer agents. The development of these reactions will directly impact the development of new pharmaceutical agents by providing new methods for their preparation. PUBLIC HEALTH RELEVANCE: The development of new chemical methods for organic synthesis is essential in the preparation of natural products and other bioactive molecules for preliminary biological studies, clinical trials, and production for market. Despite the advanced state of synthetic chemistry serious challenges remain. This proposal describes the development of new chemical reactions that will address one of these challenges, cross-coupling reactions that form tertiary stereogenic centers with control of absolute stereochemistry.